Minha prisão
by Vitoria Del'amore
Summary: One-shot contando a triste história de um personagem pouco compreendido ;P


_O splat splat incessante ecoava no tamanho da sala._

_Os pés batiam no chão fazendo esse barulho irritante que não parava. Ela não percebia o barulho, ela nem percebeu que estava andando impaciente para lá e para cá. Ela estava ocupada pensando consigo mesma._

"_Onde ele está?" Ela reclamou mais uma vez, então ouviu a porta ser aberta._

_- Demorou uma eternidade. – ela reclamou séria, ela não gostava de esperar. Ele passou direto por ela. – Ei!_

_- Depois. – ele resmungou e entrou em outra sala, sua sobrinha o seguiu. – O que você quer? – ele reclamou enquanto procurava algo._

_Ela cruzou os braços e bateu o pé no chão com força._

_- Como "O que você quer?"? Eu quero que você tire aquele animal do meu reino._

_- Não é o reino do seu pai? – ele perguntou e não a viu revirar os olhos por ainda estar ocupado._

_- Você me entendeu. Agora, eu quero aquele bicho fora de lá ainda hoje!_

_- Ou...? – ele perguntou e achou o que procurava. – Sério, Calypso, estou ocupado agora._

_Calypso revirou os olhos mais uma vez._

_- Ocupado com o quê? Não é você que tem uma lula gigante destruindo sua cidade._

_- Não é a cidade do seu pai? – ele perguntou mais uma vez voltando para o salão principal._

_- Sério, Hades! Tire aquela lula de lá! – isso fez Hades encará-la._

_- Ele não é uma lula. É um monstro feito para atormentar a humanidade por ela não acreditar mais nos deuses._

_- Não me importo. – ela disse dura e se virou para a saída – Tire-o de lá!_

Este fora o dia em que eu fui preso. Culpa de Calypso, por me prender? Culpa de Hades, por me fazer e me abandonar logo após? Culpa de Perseu, por me matar? Culpa dos humanos, por precisarem ser assustados por mim para voltar a acreditar nos deuses? Eu posso culpar todos, como também posso culpar ninguém. Prefiro a primeira opção.

Não sei há quanto tempo estava lá, entre aquelas malditas grades de ferro. Eu não sabia o inicio dos dias, eu não via o sol para saber disso. Eu tentava dormir, mas as correntes de prata não me deixavam relaxar. Eu tentava comer, mas aqueles peixinhos não me saciavam. Eu tentava me distrair com algo para ignorar a dor, mas era sempre a mesma paisagem, a mesma água fria, as mesmas correntes de prata, as mesmas barras de ferro e a mesma dor insuportável de estar preso e saber que está. E saber que não pode fazer o que você foi criado para fazer, destruir.

Quando eu tentava me soltar das correntes, elas se apertavam mais forte meus tentáculos. Quando eu tentava passar pelas barras, elas se fechavam mais contra mim. Eu não podia me mexer muito ou o som de prata batendo no ferro acontecia, e ele era a pior parte disso tudo.

Os dias iam e vinham, mas eu não percebia. O sol nascia e se punha, mas eu não o via. A vida continuava fora daquela cela, mas dentro dela, a vida não existia. Eu não vivia, aquilo não era vida, era uma permanência no mundo. Uma permanência muito longa e duradoura, que já não sabia quanto tempo durava por não viver, que não percebia os dias, os meses, os anos que passavam. Talvez até décadas ou séculos. Não sei. Se sem, eu não os senti passar. Eu não vivia, até aquele dia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eu estava tentando me distrair com qualquer coisa quando ele apareceu. Era um humano. Como ele estava no fundo do oceano frio, eu não sei. Mas ele estava lá e me disse:

- Você quer sair daqui?

Grunhi um sim loucamente.

- Então venha. – ele disse e abriu as barras de ferro (não sei como), depois ele me soltou das correntes. Pensei em fugir, mas preferi continuar ouvindo-o. – Você será livre, mas você vem ao meu encontro quando eu lhe chamar. Se você não assim fizer, voltará e cumprirá o seu destino como prisioneiro.

Eu o obedeci. Não (só) porque eu não queria volta à minha prisão. Mas porque eu sempre lhe fui grato por ele ter me livrado daquele lugar e faria de tudo para deixá-lo orgulhoso. Meu libertador. Aquele humano meio polvo me deu a liberdade e em troca eu lhe darei os meus serviços.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Davy me chamava. O som do casco sendo batido ecoava no oceano. Este som me era bem familiar, tanto ele quanto o seu significado. Davy me chamava.

Nadei o mais rápido que pude e reconheci o Holandês. Davy não me chamava desde quando matei aquele que tinha a mancha negra. O tal do Sparrow. Mas agora ele me chamava novamente e eu podia mostrar meu valor ao Davy. Davy Jones, meu libertador.

Isso foi a ultima coisa que pensei então fui à superfície. Não tinha outro navio, então o que ele queria?

- FOGO! – uma voz que eu não conhecia mandou e, junto com seu grito, vários canhões dispararam suas balas. Em mim.

Gritei de dor e frustração. O que estava acontecendo? Procurei Davy entre os homens que corriam no convés. Eu o encontrei.

Ele me olhava com uma expressão de dor e raiva no rosto. Estava escoltado por dois homens usando casacas vermelhas e tentava se soltar.

- Não! – ouvi seu grito então veio outro ataque de balas de canhões.

Fechei os olhos e senti meu corpo afundar naquele mar frio que sempre fora a minha prisão.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Abri os olhos e não vi nada, estava muito escuro para poder ver qualquer coisa à minha frente. _Onde eu estou? _Nadei um pouco para frente então ouvi. Aquele maldito som que eu odiava mais do que tudo. As correntes de pratas se chocavam com as barras de ferro.

Eu estava preso mais uma vez, sendo que eu nunca fui livre. Minha prisão é essas barras? Ou o mar? Minha prisão é minha vida. Vida que nunca fora vida. Mas, comparando a minha prisão de agora e de quando eu trabalhava para Davy, eu vivia e era livre antes. Davy Jones me deu a liberdade. Ele me deu vida. Agora eu voltara à minha prisão. À minha ausência de vida. Eu morrera e não queria mais voltar.

Fechei os olhos mais uma vez na escuridão para nunca mais voltar a abri-lo.

_Davy, salve-me desta minha prisão._

_

* * *

_

**LUTOPARASEMPRE!**

**Ta um pouco confuso, eu sei ;P**

**Mas dá pra entender simmm, (se vc viu "furia de titãs")**

**Mas eu escrevi isso em homenagem ao Kraken que foi morto entre o filme dois e o três e não teve nenhum comentario alem de ele estar morto, luto, luto, luto, luto demais!**

**Quero deixar um ps: Ganhei um bom apoio da Stra. Beatrice Barbossa (culpem ela!), entao queria agradecê-la. Isso aqui viro dedicatória de livro? Mas mesmo assim o ps ainda vai ficar aqui ;B**

**Review? Eu sei que eu escrevo desgraças muito bem ;P brink's**

**Ok, tenho que parar de falar ou o sentimento de ler a fic desaparece, não? Então tchau ;***


End file.
